


Insecure

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Body Image, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Insecure TJ, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ is still working on how to love himself.





	

TJ was inbetween his sleeping husbands stretched out in a starfish position, gazing at them. Bucky was sleeping face down with his hair still in the bun TJ put it in. Steve was dozing on his back peacefully, his arm under his head. Both of them were completely naked.  Sheets covered Steve's lower half but Bucky was left exposed, his perfectly shaped butt cheeks out in the open. TJ on the other hand was wearing basketball shorts he sleeps in and a old t-shirt. His eyes traced Bucky's chiseled muscled on his back. He pressed a hand down on his pudgy belly. Looking over to Steve, he saw the 'v' on his hips, the way his ginormous chest moved when he took a breath.

" **Stop** **that**." Bucky said, his voice low-pitched from his deep sleep and he was grumbling into his pillows.

"Stop what?"

" **That thing you do where you compare our bodies to yours and you get all insecure and think you're not good enough. Stop that**."

"If I just work out really hard I could look like you."

" **I don't want you to look like me. I want you to look like you and be happy that way. But somebody told you a long time ago that you shouldn't like your body and you remembered it."** TJ was silent. **"But you should love yourself. Cause if you can't love yourself, how the hell you gonna love someone else**."

"Okay you watch way too much Rupaul's Drag Race."

Bucky rolled over and kissed TJ cheek. "No such thing, my dear. Wanna go grab a shower?"

"Naked?"

Bucky knew TJ wasn't on board but it didn't matter. He had a plan. "No fully clothed, dork."

"I don't wanna have sex though." 

"Who said anything about sex?"

"Fine but you have to give me a shoulder massage."

"Anything for you, Babe."

TJ turned the water after undressing. Warm water spilled out of the shower head on to his head and face. Bucky wrapped his arms around his hips, the water beat down on Bucky's silver arm.

 

 

After the shower they dried off and got dressed. Steve was making Breakfast in his boxers. 

"Morin sweethearts." He put pancakes on a third plate. "Eat up, Buck. Big day today. "

"What's happening? " TJ picked up his plate and bit a piece of bacon.

"It's a surprise. "

 

Six hours later TJ still didn't know what it was. Five hours ago Steve and Bucky left without an excuse. But Steve came through the door with Bucky hiding behind him.

"I still don't get the surprise, " Bucky pulled off his jacket after a few minutes of struggling he stepped from behind Steve. Bucky had a nub where his metal arm should be. Before TJ even knew it, before he could stop or even try to hide it, TJ began sob. He covered his mouth with his hand and shook. "Sorry. " He gasped. Bucky looked heart broken

"TJ, it's okay." Bucky guided TJ towards him. With only one arm. TJ howled with sadness. "TJ I'm fine I swear. Sweetheart listen. Baby doll, it didn't hurt, I'm in no pain, and I think this is gonna make you feel better about yourself. "

"What? You losing your arm will benefit Me?"

"You look at me and think you're not good enough. But I don't have an arm but you and Steve still love me. You have a few problems and Steve and me love you more than enything." TJ looked up at Bucky, with his damp blue eyes. "You can look." TJ's eyes traced the scared skin that almost looked like it was burned in the past and the nub of flesh still there. It gave TJ a sick feeling in his belly.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It's great actually. The arm was noisy and woke you up sometimes, it gave off way too much heat, it was cold, oh my god was it cold." Bucky turned to look at Steve, "remember that time Clint dared me to lick my arm and my tongue stuck?" Steve nodded. "See. I might need a little extra help from time to time but everything will be just fine."

"You'll never put it back on?"

"No. I don't know when I'll get it reattached but till then I can't go on any missions so I'll be with you, safe."

"Damn right." TJ smiled.

 


End file.
